


La reine-biche et le roi-lion

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Yara Greyjoy, Davos Seaworth is Hand of the King | Hand of the Queen, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kevan Lannister is Good Parent, Lesbian Yara Greyjoy, Minor Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Queen Shireen Baratheon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Shireen Baratheon est montée sur le trône de fer après la mort de son oncle, le roi Robert Ier. Mais, la nouvelle reine n'est pas encore mariée, et cela ne doit pas rester ainsi. La dynastie de sa maison a déjà failli s'effondrer une fois, elle ne pouvait laisser cela se produire à nouveau. Seulement, ces démons et les marques de son passé ne l'avaient pas encore abandonnée.
Relationships: Davos Seaworth & Kevan Lannister, Shireen Baratheon & Davos Seaworth, Shireen Baratheon/Lancel Lannister
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

En montant sur le trône de fer, Shireen avait, sur les conseils de Ser Davos, sensiblement réorganisé le conseil restreint. Ses parents étaient tout deux morts quelques mois plus tôt, peu de temps avant le roi Robert. Un grand concile c’était alors tenu, comme sous les Targaryen, qui avait violemment opposé certaines familles nobles les unes contre les autres, avant de décider de la couronner reine. Ceux qu’elle avait toujours considéré comme ces cousins, Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, étaient en réalité les bâtards incestueux de la reine Cersei, que son oncle Robert avait répudié, et de son frère jumeau, Ser Jaime Lannister. 

Sa première action avait été de nommer main de la reine Ser Davos, en remplacement du vieux Jon Arryn, qui s’en était paisiblement retourné dans ces terres.

(Sa femme, Lady Lysa, n’avait pas put se résoudre à tuer le père de son unique enfant)

Ensuite, elle avait dut faire remplacer les places laissées vides par les morts des précédents conseillers de son oncle. Ainsi, Lord Ardrian Celtigar avait prit la place de Littlefinger, Lord Paxter Redwyne celle de son père et son oncle Renly avait été renvoyé à Accalmie et remplacé par Ser Kevan Lannister. De même, elle avait procédé à la nomination d’une nouvelle garde royale suite à l’envoi à Fort-Levant de Ser Jaime Lannister et à la mort de Ser Mandon Moore lors du siège de Volmark, dans les îles de fer. Ainsi, Ser Justin Massey et Ser Andrew Estremont étaient venus compléter l’effectif. Et enfin, elle avait fait remplacer et envoyer au Mur le commandant du Guet de Port-Réal, Janos Slynt, pour le trafic de charges dont il s’était rendu coupable, et avait nommé à sa place Adam Marpheux, l’un des vassaux des lions. Certains de ces vassaux, menés par Lord Tyrell, avaient souhaité mettre en place une régence, mais cela avait été évité grâce à son fidèle chevalier et aux lions. 

\- Votre Majesté ? 

La voix de Ser Davos la fit sortir de ces pensées, elle avait dut s’endormir dans la salle du conseil restreint, gardée continuellement par deux gardes royaux, devant des corbeaux qu’elle avait reçu de différents seigneurs, ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. 

\- Que se passe-t-il, Ser Davos ? 

\- Il est venu. 

Pour ressouder l’alliance, qui avait été ébréchée par la précédente reine, entre les cerfs et les lions, Shireen avait décidé de prendre pour époux Ser Lancel Lannister, qu’elle avait fait chevalier lorsqu’elle était montée sur le trône de fer. 

\- D’accord. 

C’était son choix, bien entendu, mais elle avait tellement peur de ce que le lion … elle était terrorisée par l’idée de se marier, tout simplement. Le regard des autres, la manière dont ils scrutaient des yeux sa cicatrice, comme sa mère l’avait toujours fait, … 

\- Si vous ne voulez pas, Princesse, je suis sûr qu’il sera possible de trouver un autre moyen. 

\- Il n’y a pas d’autre moyen Ser Davos, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. 

Le lion l’attendait dans les jardins du donjon rouge, il semblait tout aussi anxieux qu’elle. 

\- Ser Lancel. 

\- Votre Majesté. 

Le chevalier-oignon s'était éclipsé, les laissant seul tout les deux. Le futur couple commença alors à marcher, entre les roseraies, silencieusement. Il y avait une sorte de sérénité dans leurs pas lents et réguliers. 

\- Est-ce que … ça vous fait mal ? 

Une sérénité qui venait d’être brisée en une seule phrase. Shireen pouvait le voir, ce regard chargé de dégoût, tous avaient le même en la voyant, plus ou moins mêlé à de la pitié. 

\- Non, murmura-t-elle d’une voix étranglée

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, pourquoi avait-il fallu que le lion parle et ne brise ces quelques instants de bonheur ? Le Lannister ne semblait pas meilleur que le reste de sa famille, elle y avait cru pourtant, malgré la peur qu’elle ressentait, elle avait espéré qu’il serait différent. Il était le fils de Ser Kevan, son maître des lois, à croire que Cersei avait corrompu tout ceux qu’elle touchait. 

\- Je suis désolé, Votre Majesté, je ne voulais pas … 

\- Vous ne vouliez pas montrer votre dégoût et votre pitié je suppose … Ser Lancel. Il est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en matière de dégoût, pour avoir couché avec votre cousine et reine, je ne serais jamais que la deuxième. 

Elle l’abandonna là, partant se réfugier dans ces quartiers, et ne voyant pas les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du chevalier. Lui aussi avait été victime du jugement des autres, et lui aussi pensait que ce serait différent avec elle. Mais peut-être qu’au final, la biche n’était qu’un monstre de plus parmis tant d’autres, un monstre avec un visage d’ange. 

(Si seulement ils avaient eu la force de se parler)

Dépité par la tournure qu’avaient pris les choses, Lancel avait quitté Port-Réa, une nuit, sans en parler à personne auparavant. Et, lorsque son père et Ser Davos s’en rendirent compte le lendemain matin, il était déjà loin. Les deux hommes envoyèrent bien des corbeaux aux différentes forteresses susceptibles de l’accueillir, mais ils ignoraient totalement où le lion avait put se rendre. Il n’était pas retourné au Roc, n’avait pas non plus rejoint Champmoisson ou Winterfell et ne semblait pas avoir prit la route de Dorne.

\- Rien, murmura son père au bout de deux semaines d’une glaçante attente, s’il avait rejoint les Stark ou les Martell nous le saurions pour maintenant. 

\- Il n’y a vraiment aucun en endroit où il aurait put aller selon vous ? demanda le chevalier-oignon

Depuis la disparition du lion, c’était lui qui dirigeait le royaume, sa reine n’était quasiment pas sortie de sa chambre. Elle était déprimée, non, bien pire que ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé entre elle et le chevalier, mais cela devait être lié à son départ incongru et précipité. 

\- Non. Je pensais qu’il aurait rejoint Tommen ou Myrcella, il a toujours été aussi proche d’eux que de notre famille; ou bien qu’il aurait rejoint nos cousins mais … rien. J’ai déjà perdu un frère ainsi, Ser Davos, je refuse de perdre également mon fils. 

\- Cela n’arrivera pas, je vous en fais la promesse. Il ne peut pas avoir tourné le dos à tout ce qu’il est. 

\- Attendez, qu’avez-vous dit ? 

\- Qu’il n’aurait pas tourné le dos à tout ce qu’il était, Ser Kevan. 

\- Si justement. Je connais Lancel, c’était son rêve de devenir chevalier, alors j’ai fais en sorte qu’il devienne l’écuyer du roi Robert. Le pourfendeur de dragons, celui qui avait vaincu les Targaryen et tué Rhaegar sur le Trident, il n’y aurait pas de meilleur modèle pour lui n’est-ce pas ? Puis Cersei … puis Cersei, la reine, sa propre famille, l’a détruit psychologiquement une première fois. Et … peut importe ce que sa Majesté lui a dit, il a dut revoir … il a tourné le dos à tout ce qu’il connaissait. 

Le sage lion montra alors une localisation du doigt, sur la carte qui était accrochée à l’un des murs de la salle du conseil restreint. 

\- Essos, murmura Ser Davos

\- Alors nous ne le retrouveront jamais. Ils auraient put s’enfuir chez les sauvages dothrakis, ou bien encore chez les riches habitants de la mer de Jade, hors de notre portée. Nous n’avons plus de navire capable de rivaliser avec le serpent de mer, et encore moins de capitaine qui est la trempe et le savoir-faire d’Alissa Farman ou de Corlys Velaryon pour diriger un bâtiment de cette importance. 

\- Si, nous le retrouveront, Ser Kevan. Mais pas seuls c’est certain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Lorsque le roi Robert avait appris la vérité sur la paternité de ces enfants, il avait répudié sa femme, qui avait été presstement renvoyée au Roc, et renié ces trois enfants. L’aîné avait été forcé à prendre le noir, afin de s’assurer qu’il ne poserait aucuns problèmes à la future dynastie Baratheon, la jeune Myrcella avait été envoyée à Dorne et avait été fiancée au dernier fils du prince Doran Martell, quand au petit Tommen, il avait été envoyé à Winterfell pour y devenir le pupille de Ned Stark. 

De même, le roi Robert avait prit Sansa Stark, la fille de son plus vieil ami, comme nouvelle reine des Sept Couronnes. Le mariage avait été court et stérile, le roi-cerf ayant finit par perdre la vie l’année suivante, quelques semaines après les parents de la reine Shireen. 

Lorsqu’elle était devenue veuve, la rousse était restée à Port-Réal le temps que la transition se fasse, aidée en cela par le Guet de Port-Réal commandé par Janos Slynt. Puis ensuite, elle était retournée chez elle. Le trône ne l’intéressait pas, elle préférait sa vie dans le Nord, avec ces avantages et ces inconvénients. Mais, voyant probablement une nouvelle occasion d’obtenir l’indépendance qu’il souhaitait temps, le seigneur des îles de fer, Balon Greyjoy, s’était rebellé une seconde fois, et, probablement sur les conseils de certains de ces plus vils vassaux, il avait envoyé plusieurs groupes de razzieurs pour enlever les héritiers de la noblesse westerosi. 

Il avait ainsi capturé plusieurs des filles de l’île aux ours, ainsi que des enfants des maisons Tallhart, Glover, Ouestrelin, Nerbosc et Frey. Mais, alors que la contre-attaque de Lord Stark et de Lord Tywin se mettait en marche, Balon Greyjoy était mort, mystérieusement. La plupart des îles de fer étaient alors rentrées dans la paix de la reine, et celles qui avaient refusé avaient subi un lourd revers et de nombreuses pertes. Pour ce second acte de Rébellion, la maison Greyjoy avait perdu la suzeraineté des îles de fer au profit de la maison Harloi, issue de l’île du même nom. Les otages avaient été libérés, et plusieurs guerriers étaient morts lors des batailles contre les derniers insurgés, comme le légendaire Dagmer Gueule-en-Deux. 

\- Lady Yara, des hommes veulent vous voir. 

Après la mort mystérieuse de son père et la fin de la brève rébellion des siens, la fer-née s’était établie chez les Stark, à Winterfell. 

\- Qui sont-ils ? 

\- Des chevaliers, des terres de l’ouest. 

La brune se leva alors de son siège, semblant mécontente d’avoir été dérangée. Fort heureusement pour eux, Sansa n’était pas avec elle, sinon elle leur aurait fait comprendre pourquoi elle était passée pour une des meilleurs danseuses des doigts sur les îles de fer. Elle suivit le garde qui était venu la chercher jusqu’à la grande salle de Winterfell, où l’attendait les visiteurs. Le premier était quelconque, et portait sur sa côte de maille un tabard noir traversé par une bande orangée engrélée et le second était de petite taille, mince, chauve et avec une barbe brune tirant vers le gris. Ces armoiries étaient d’hermine au boeuf de gueules, il s’agissait de celles de la maison Prestre. 

\- Lady Yara, dit le premier, nous sommes ici à la demande de la main de la reine, Ser Davos Mervault. 

\- De quoi s’agit-il ? 

C’était étrange, Port-Réal aurait put se contenter de lui envoyer un corbeau, ce n’était pas comme s’ils ignoraient la relation qu’elle entretenait avec l’aînée des filles de Lord Stark. 

\- C’est quelque chose de … de confidentiel. 

\- Mais encore ? 

\- Le fiancé de sa Majesté, la reine Shireen, a disparu, probablement parti sur Essos. Et il nous faut un grand bateau et un capitaine pour partir à sa recherche. 

\- Où, sur Essos ? 

\- Justement, nous n’en savons rien. 

\- Vous voulez dire que le trône de fer a besoin d’un capitaine, moi en l’occurence, pour aller chercher le roi-consort quelque part sur Essos. Vous n’auriez pas put demander à mes oncles ou à un des mes frères … non oubliez ce que j’ai dit. Si je pars demain, je peut-être à Port-Réal dans une semaine. 

\- Une semaine, mais comment ? demanda le Prestre surpris 

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la rapidité des boutres fer-nés, ni du mien. Mon  _ Vent noir _ peut distancer n’importe lequel de vos navires, et il est échoué sur les bords de la Blachedague. 

\- Nous vous en serions grés, Lady Yara. 

\- Fort bien. Lord Stark n’est pas là malheureusement, il devait régler quelque chose avec la maison Bolton, mais vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit. Des servantes vont vous conduire jusqu’à vos chambres. 

\- C’est charitables de votre part, nous acceptons. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Sansa reparu, toujours accompagnée de sa louve, Lady. 

\- Je vais partir demain, probablement pour plusieurs semaines, lui dit la fer-née 

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? 

\- Le trône de fer a besoin de moi, pour aller sur Essos.

\- Essos ? Mais … pourquoi ? 

\- Je crois que je n’ai pas le droit de te le dire. 

\- Je n’aime pas ces secrets, Yara. 

\- Je sais oui. 

La fer-née s’approcha de la louve, sensuellement, avant de coller ces lèvres sur les siennes. 

\- Je reviendrais, fais-moi confiance. 

\- Je te fais confiance, Yara, mais j’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait t’arriver, si jamais … 

\- Il ne m’arrivera rien Sansa, je connais ces mers, je sais naviguer dessus, et mon  _ Vent noir _ ne m’a jamais fait défaut, il est comme une seconde peau pour moi. 

\- Je sais, mais … j’ai quand même peur pour toi. 

\- Un mois, peut-être deux si on doit aller loin à l’est d’Essos, ensuite je serais à nouveau là. Et nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtées. 

\- Où nous nous serons arrêtées, Yara, ne crois pas que je ne compte pas profiter de toi cette nuit. 

\- Je savais bien que je t’aimais pour une raison. 

\- Seulement une ? demanda taquinement la rousse 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :**

Yara ne leur avait pas menti, son  _ Vent noir  _ était bien plus rapide que le bateau que les deux chevaliers avaient prit à l’aller. En sept jours ils furent à Port-Réal, où la fer-née rencontra Ser Davos Mervault, le chevalier fieffé qui était devenu la main de la reine Shireen. L’homme semblait fatigué par les derniers évènements, comme si toutes les charges qu’il avait l’avait vieilli prématurément. 

\- Ser Davos. 

\- Lady Yara. 

\- Quand partons-nous ?

Elle était directe au moins, mais le chevalier aimait cela. Il n’aurait pas à se perdre en d’inutiles flagorneries comme il devait le faire avec certains autres vassaux de sa reine. 

\- Les charpentiers royaux se sont déjà mis au travail pour construire un nouveau navire, dès qu’ils l’auront achevé nous pourrons y aller. 

\- Pourquoi un nouveau navire ? Mon  _ Vent noir _ peut très bien nous mener sur Essos. 

\- Les boutres fer-nés ne seront-ils pas trop légers en cas de tempête ? 

\- Il nous suffira de rester près des côtés, mais je le connais … contrairement au bâtiment que vous êtes en train de faire construire. 

\- Dans ce cas, vous et votre équipage pouvez rester au Donjon rouge pour la nuit, et demain nous partirons au lever du soleil. 

\- Nous ? Vous allez abandonner votre reine dans un moment pareil ? 

\- Je ne suis plus la main de sa Majesté, elle m’a congédié. Plus rien ne me rattache à cet endroit désormais.

C’était curieux, presque inquiétant même. Pourquoi donc la jeune reine se priverait-elle de son plus fidèle conseiller dans un moment pareil ? Cela n’avait aucun sens, selon elle en tout cas. 

\- Dans ce cas, vous et vos chevaliers seraient les bienvenus sur mon navire. 

\- Merci. 

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent à l’aube. La traversée du Détroit allait déjà leur prendre la journée, ils préféraient ne pas arriver de nuit à Pentos. Ils n’avaient aucune idée de l’endroit où était parti Ser Lancel, mais la cité libre était la plus proche des neufs de Port-Réal, et c’était aussi l’un des ports les plus importants de l’autre côté du Détroit. Un bon point de départ pour leurs recherches. 

Deux hommes accompagnaient Ser Davos : Ser Alyn Estremont, un cousin de l’une des blanche-épées, et le capitaine Khorane Sathmantès. L’homme, originaire de la cité de Lys, était un proche de Sladhor Saan, le nouveau lord amiral de la flotte royale, et pourrait les aider dans les cités libres avec les pouvoirs locaux. L’avantage des pirates et des mercenaires, comme lui, était qu’ils avaient des contacts dans la plupart des instances du pouvoir. Pentos, Lys, Braavos, Volantis, … cela pourrait leur faire gagner un temps précieux dans leurs recherches. 

\- Vos boutres sont vraiment rapides, lui dit l’ancien mercenaire 

\- Rapides et maniables oui. 

\- Et si nous nous retrouvons dans une tempête ? demanda l’Estremont 

\- Croisez les doigts pour que ça n’arrive pas, c’est bien pour cela que nous resterons près des côtes d’Essos. 

Les deux plus fidèles compagnons d’armes de la fer-née, Tristefer Botley et Qarl Pucelle, avaient également prit part à l’expédition. Ils la suivaient depuis déjà bien des années tout en se disputant ces faveurs, ce n’était pas aujourd’hui qu’ils allaient la laisser aller seule dans une aventure aussi dangeureuse. 

La traversée fut rapide et se déroula sans accroc, ils furent en vue de Pentos dans la soirée. De nombreux navires mouillaient déjà le long des côtes, pour la plupart des navires de commerce, mais il y avait aussi quelques bâtiments militaires. 

\- Vous connaissez bien les magistrats de Pentos ? demanda Yara au capitaine lysien

\- Quelques uns. Ce ne sera pas un problème de nous loger le temps que durera notre escale. 

\- Tant mieux, lui dit Ser Davos, vous ferrez également courir le bruit que les Sept Couronnes recherchent un homme à la chevelure blonde, courte, et aux yeux vert émeraude et qu’il doit nous être ramené en vie. 

Si jamais il arrivait un malheur au lion, il n’osait imaginer comme le prendrait Shireen. Après ce qu’il s’était passé ces dernières semaines … mal, c’était certain, mais à quel point ? 

\- Bien. 

C’est ainsi qu’ils arrivèrent dans la première des cités libres, Pentos. Yara espérait vraiment que le lion serait là et qu’ils pourraient rapidement tous rentrer sur Westeros, elle préfèrerait éviter d’avoir à s’enfoncer dans le continent oriental. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu’ils allaient trouver une fois qu’ils auraient dépassé les neuf cités libres. Il y avait la mer dothrak et l’antique cité de Qarth, qui étaient eux bien connus grâce aux voyages de Lord Corlys Velaryon, mais ensuite … le mystérieux empire de Yi Ti, des cités construites en ossements et enfin la ténébreuse Asshaï-les-ombres. Et de l’autre côté, après Braavos et Lorath, il y avait Ibben et les milles îles, des peuples dont ils ne connaissaient quasiment rien.

\- S’il n’est pas ici, par om irons-nous, Ser Davos ? 

\- Braavos ou Volantis, murmura le chevalier, sans aucune information difficile de trancher. Nous verrons cela quand nous seront certains qu’il n’ai pas ici et que nous n’aurons aucun moyen de le retrouver. 

\- D’accord. Concernant ce qu’il s’est passé avec la jeune reine … 

\- Elle a toujours été peu confiante en elle, et craintive. Mais malheureusement, cela a prit des tournures quelques peu extrêmes après ce qu’il s’est passé avec Ser Lancel. 

\- Comment cela ? demanda la fer-née surprise

\- Elle s’est repliée sur elle-même, ne faisant plus confiance à personne, et a plongé dans un lent état dépressif, puis … il y a deux jours, elle m’a demandé de faire arrêter et exécuter tout ceux qui sont connus comme étant des familiers de l’ancienne reine du trône de fer, Cersei Lannister. 

\- Etant donné ce qu’il s’est passé, est-ce que la demande n’était pas quelques peu légitime ? 

\- Ces hommes ne se sont jamais compromis de quelque manière que ce soit et qui plus est, l’un d’eux est le grand mestre de la Couronne et deux autres font partie de la garde royale. 

Les tuer aurait en effet été légèrement … problématique. 

\- Mais, n’avez-vous pas peur qu’elle ne soit en danger, sans vous pour la protéger ? 

\- Elle a encore des gens qui lui sont loyaux dans son conseil retreint, et qui ne la laisseront pas gâcher son règne ainsi. Personne ne veut voir un nouvel Aerys siéger sur le trône de fer. 


End file.
